


Kiss away the Pain

by NerdyMajor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Skipping Class, Yaoi, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyMajor/pseuds/NerdyMajor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco accidentally twisted his ankle during 3DMG training, and now Jean's in charge of "taking care" of him. Just the two of them with an entire building to themselves... What could possibly happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss away the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting on AO3 ;u; This was also posted on my FF.net account, but I figured I wanted to give AO3 a try. Enjoy~

“Jean, you can put me down. You really don’t have to carry me everywhere, you know,” Marco sighed as he clung to the blond’s neck and shoulders.  Jean beamed, looking down at his injured friend.

“Of course I do! With an injury like that, there’s no way that you can walk around!”

“It’s just a sprained ankle, Jean. Really, I’ll be fine if I just walk it off or something-,”

“Marco,” Jean paused, looking down into Marco’s face sternly.  “Just hush and let me take care of you, would you?” Marco frowned, but didn’t say anything else. He just tucked his head into Jean’s shoulder and waited as he was carried gently through the halls of the camp. How clumsy he had been, to twist his ankle while landing from his 3D maneuver gear usage during training. And now here he was, being carried in the arms of one of his closest… Most precious…

Okay, maybe spraining his ankle wasn’t all too bad.

Jean opened the door to their shared room, and walked to the bed to dump Marco’s body onto it. Landing with an “oof!-,” He pushed himself up.

“Thanks… Um, shouldn’t you be getting back to training with the rest of the cadets?” He asked, worried for his friend. Jean shrugged, sitting himself on the other side of the bed.

“Shitdick- I mean Shadis gave me the rest of the day off and told me to look out after you. Pretty generous of him if I might say.”

“O-oh…”

“So looks like we’ve got the rest of the day all to ourselves, huh.” Jean grinned, resting his hands behind his head and leaning back against the wall.

Marco looked down, his face flushed with crimson. A whole day completely alone with Jean, with nothing to do… This could get interesting.

He attempted to pull his knees into his chest, but hissed at the pain that zinged through his ankle.

“What’s wrong?!” Jeans eyes widened in concern, pulling his hands in front of him, hovering them over his ankle. “Does it hurt?”

_Duh._

“A little…” Marco mumbled.

“What do you want me to do? Do you need ice?”

“No it’s okay-,”

“Do you want me to wrap it?”

“No… That would probably hurt.”

“Do you want me to kiss it?” Jean snorted to himself, obviously joking. But Marco lowered his head, his chin touching his chest.

“Maybe…” He had never whispered so softly.

Jean snapped his head up, not sure if what he heard was correct.

“Y-you do?”

Marco’s face burned in shame at what had escaped his lips; he remained silent.

But then, after waiting through the painstaking silence, Jean smirked.

“Alright. I’ll kiss it for you,” He said, reaching over for Marco’s injured leg. Marco gasped as Jean lifted up his leg and brought it up to his lips. Lifting the leg of Marco’s pants, he placed his lips gently onto the skin.

Marco’s skin burned under the touch of Jean’s soft lips, and his face flushed even darker. Pulling away, Jean smiled.

“Better?” He asked.

“It…It still hurts…” Marco mumbled quietly.

“Oh yeah?” Jean pressed his lips to the skin once more, this time pecking at it multiple times.

“And now?” He asked. Marco buried his face in his arms.

“S-some oth-ther things hurt-t too…” He sputtered softly into his arms. Jean paused for a moment, his mind spinning. This wasn’t actually happening… Was it?

He crawled closer towards Marco’s flushed body. He leaned in towards his neck, pausing for a moment to breath in the brunette’s scent.

Oh yeah… This was happening.

He lifted Marco’s chin with his finger, stretching out his neck to reveal tiny freckles dotting the skin along his neck and shoulders. Jean smirked.

“I didn’t realize you had freckles here too, Marco. It’s cute.”

“It’s not…” Marco whined. He gasped softly as Jean pressed his lips onto the spotted skin, mouthing the area in a sloppy manner.

“J-Jean… It tickles…Ahaha…. J-Jean! It’s better! You can s-stop now-! Ahaha!” Marco couldn’t hold make the giggles that tore through his chest, until Jean finally pulled away.

“Anything else that hurts?” He asked daringly, looking into Marco’s reddened face. But Marco stayed quiet, embarrassment once more washing over him.

“Marco?” Jean frowned at the lack of an answer. Marco avoided his gaze, and Jean smirked. “I guess I’ll just figure it out then.” Before Marco could question what he meant, Jean pressed his lips back onto his skin, dragging his lips along the skin of his neck and up to his cheek.  

“J-Jean!” Marco gasped, clasping his eyes shut. His heart pounded in his chest. He twisted his fists into the sheets below them.  

“I’ve got some’fin to tell you, Marco…” Jean mumbled as he nuzzled closer to Marco’s skin.

“Wh-what is it?” Marco sputtered. Jean pulled his face back to look at Marco for a moment, before shifting his gaze anywhere else.

“I… uh… Well… I don’t know how to tell you this… But I uh… Kissing your injuries wasn’t all that bad, ya know? I kinda didn’t mind it ‘cause… well you know… I uhm…”

Marco smiled, his fingers loosening their grip to reach up and cup Jean’s face. Pulling Jean’s face in closer, he softly pressed his lips onto the other’s.

“I like you too.” Marco said softly as he pulled away. Jean’s eyes widened.

“You do?” He asked in bewilderment, pausing for a quick moment. “…Awesome!” Jean slammed his lips back onto Marco’s, leading into a passionate, heated kiss as their lips melted together.

_Whoa…_ Marco thought as he felt Jean’s tongue slither between his lips. _This is suddenly happening so fast…_ Marco was thankful that there was nobody else in the buildings; they would be dead if anyone was to hear the racy slurping noises and small groans exchanged between the two.

“Nnng… Jean… You’re pressing on my ankle. That- ah!- Hurts!” Marco exclaimed as Jean began to shift back down to suckle on Marco’s neck.

“Mm- swwy,”Jean mumbled against his skin, moving the lower half of his body. “I cn tll smfing ‘lse ‘s hrting.”

“Jean, I can’t… Understand you when you talk like thaa- aah… t…” Marco trailed off. Jean released the reddened skin with a “pop”, and looked at Marco with a grin.

“I said, I can tell something else is hurting too.” Marco’s brows furrowed together in confusion, to which Jean’s only reply was a point down to Marco’s hardened dick. Brown eyes widened.

“Oh god, Jean, I’m so sorry! It’s just natural, you know? You don’t have to-,” Marco began to ramble, but Jean interrupted him with his finger on his lips.

“I said I would kiss whatever hurt, didn’t I?”

Marco’s face utterly darkened.

As he began to ramble about how it wasn’t necessary and how Jean really didn’t have to, Jean ignored him and began working on his belt buckle, tugging at it impatiently.

“Jean are you even listening to me??”

“I’m sorry did you say something Marco?” Jean feigned ignorance as he looked at Marco with complete blank confusion, a hint of sarcasm in his rapidly blinking eyes.  Marco only groaned and leaned back against the wall, his palms against his temples. Jean chuckled.

“You won’t be complaining for long, buddy, I promise.” Jean assured as he yanked Marco’s pants below his knees (of course watching for his ankles).

Noticing the growing bulge hiding beneath Marco’s underwear, Jean grinned to himself as he began palming it through the cloth.

“Jean!” Marco gasped, biting at his lips as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Haha, I’ve only started. You’re too sensitive Marco.” Jean teased, grinding his palm into the bulge, earning a strangled moan.  Dipping his fingers into the waist of Marco’s boxers, he slowly, _painstakingly_ slowly, peeled the cloth down to where his pants were resting. Jean’s eyes widened as Marco’s length stood at full attention.

“Don’t stare, Jean!” Marco whined, shooting his hands down to cover himself. But Jean grabbed his hands and moved them aside.

“Don’t worry; I won’t be able to look.” Jean smirked, moving one of his hands from Marco’s to grasp at the base of his cock. Marco gasped, tossing his head back as he gripped at nothing, yet everything at the same time.

“So sensitive…” Jean chuckled to himself, giving a few test strokes. 

“J-Jean-nnnn….” Marco groaned, his hands finally finding themselves to the undercut of Jean’s hair. “You’re… Teasing me….”

“You’re right Marco,” Jean said, thumbing at the slit. “I told you I would kiss it didn’t I? I probably shouldn’t make you wait.” Hearing another whimper escape from Marco’s lips, Jean leaned in closer towards him.

And kissed it.

Marco’s body gave a shivering gasp, his body seizing at the feeling of Jean’s lips on the head of his cock. He gripped at Jean’s hair in desperation; desperation for _what_ exactly he wasn’t sure, but _damnit_ was he desperate. Jean chuckled.

“Better?”

“Jean!”

Jean knew just how bad this situation was getting, and he knew as a man himself just how much pain Marco must be in. He just enjoyed teasing him so much…

Opening his mouth only a little, Jean took only the head into his mouth. Tightening his cheeks, he gave a long, audible _suuuuck_ as he pulled off.

Marco could only let out garbled, incoherent moans that sounded like they could have been swears.

“Jeeeaaaan!”

“I know, I know. Jeez, ease up on the hair, would you?” Marco did as he was asked, and so did Jean. Jean slid his lips back over Marco, this time taking him in deeper, down towards the base. He used his tongue to slide along the skin, focusing on the vein that ran along the underside. He listened for Marco’s moans, trying to find the spot that would _really_ drive him crazy.

He was about to give up hope until he had begun to travel back towards the top, and tried tonguing at the slit.

Marco screamed.

And fisted at his hair.

And his entire body twitched.

_…So this is where you’re most sensitive….. So that’s why when I was just touching it earlier you seemed to be near release…_

Reaching one of his hands up, he began to stroke the other end of his shaft while he focused on tonguing the tip.

“Oh God… Jean-nnng…I’m so close already…. G-ooooohh-d you’re good at this-ss!”  Jean didn’t bother with a reply this time, and only focused on pleasing him.

Marco couldn’t believe the pleasure he was feeling. The wet heat surrounding his cock; the hand that stroked his base at a quick, rough pace; Jean’s tongue teasing his slit; it was all too much. He felt himself being drawn towards ecstasy at a pace he wasn’t ready for.

But he wanted it s _o badly._

 At hearing Marco moan his name over and over again, he sped up his pace, now bobbing his head up and down to meet with his hand and making sure to tease the slit as well.

“Jean! Jean- I’m going to- oh god- JeAN!” Marco sputtered, finally at last releasing into Jean’s mouth.  Panting heavily and high on orgasm, he didn’t even notice what he had done.

Or the look on Jean’s face.

Slowly coming down from his high and his breathing returning to normal, he glanced down to look and a completely disoriented wide eyed Jean.

With cum dripping down his face.

“Oh god! Jean I’m so sorry I swear I didn’t mean to- In your mouth and- oh god where are the tissues?!” Marco searched around frantically, to no avail. But Jean simply stood there, in complete shock. He wasn’t angry or upset. Just confused.

Never had someone cum in his mouth before. Well it wasn’t like he gave head on a regular, but still… This was what Marco’s cum tasted like? It was bitter, but not bad at the same time. His body was telling him to get rid of the fluid in his mouth via either swallowing or spitting. He swallowed it. And licked the rest off of his lips. That was when he finally realized Marco panicking in the background. He reached out to grab Marco’s shoulders. Marco instantly fell quiet and looked, panic stricken mind you, down at Jean.

Jean only pulled him in for another kiss.

“Does it still hurt?” He asked, a small smirk slowly stretching the corners of his lips. Marco gave a slow shake of the head. “Good,” Jean began, unbuckling his own pants. “Because now it’s _my_ turn.” 

 


End file.
